War Soldiers the awesome plan
by bye sora
Summary: Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.
1. Chapter 1

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The year is 1953. American Soldiers are near the Berlin wall trying to enter in enemy territory undercover with intentions of force the Soviets back. Is a high risk task and many were death by this same task.

The recent news was that Stalin has died, so they are waiting for orders and as far as they know the enemy is too. His death caused a peace time of 2 weeks to wait for orders in both sides but the war is still far from over and both sides are allowed to kill with no mercy the enemy even with the condition of trying to avoid direct conflict.

.

Alfred is a young man, 19 years barely done, child of the war, hearing how glorious the War survivors are and admiring deeply those National Heroes.

Now he fights in the war. He is younger than most, passed with distinction and goodwill but that doesn't even matter. They need soldiers in the frontline so anyone is just as good. He doesn't mind though, because for that reason his brother is with him on the frontline and he doesn't feel alone. He gets to be the _Hero_, to fight and have company, so it all worth it, or so he thought.

After some days he found himself seeing the ills and cruelties of the war; he killed and almost was killed several times, he watched people die every day and people recovering from serious injuries, he no longer is ablaze to defend his country with guns and bombs; now he only wishes it to end. Because of that reason he has a plan, a _fucking_ good plan as he would put it, _the best plan ever_! He will end the war and be the Hero!

He is decided to act quickly because his best friend was taken by filthy commies, hopefully he will be alive and save him too. Hopefully he will catch a Soviet and take all the juicy information he needs, hopefully the people will stop calling him an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>next-<strong> Alfred brother and the beginning of his awesome plan.

**By the way, the cold war had no direct confront. There was no battle, no troops or army for a direct confront. It was simply misunderstanding that lead to hatred that were fuelled by propaganda, competitive races and the need to prove himself the best superpower. So this is merely fictional ok? :)**

Thank you for reading

(Reviews are always appreciated )

[re-posted]


	2. Chapter 2

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred is on his tent with his brother, they share the tent with another 6 man but only they are inside it at the moment. The cold breeze of autumn is freezing so the other soldiers are near a camp fire trying to warm them; he is talking about his super plans with his brother.

''Matt, it will be awesome! I catch a soldier, take information and then we win the war, is a awesome plan…'' he beamed enthusiastically to Matthew, his brother that was not so enthusiastic or even believed on his brother plan but tried his best to support it.

Matthew is physically mostly equal to Alfred, wearing glasses and with blond hair, the most distinct features were is longest hair and his eyes were a different shade of blue, while Alfred's were deep blue Matthew's were a blue slightly violet. The real difference between them is the personality. Alfred is loud, obnoxious with a not healthy, _as Matt would say_, Hero complex while Matthew is calm, reserved and mostly earth on earth being the one that calms down the loud enthusiastic plans that most of the times were idiotic but he never found the heart to tell him.

They are both tired of the war and Matthew almost lost his brother several times because he is too impulsive to follow a plan accordingly because of that he tries to cool off the other mind with words.

''Al, you can not do it alone you know?''

''Why? Is not as someone will help us… they think I am crazy for wanting to end the war….'' Alfred voice showed a more serious side and Matthew knew he could not change the mind of his stubborn brother.

''Oh Al, we are just trying to make you to understand that is a risky plan and even if you caught a soldier is not as he knows something important..'' he leaned to his brother to face him ''do you know any superior information?''

''Well, no… but I will catch someone who knows! Don't worry!'' he laughed and patted his brother shoulder strongly missing completely a sad sigh on his side.

After a few hours they went to sleep and slight uneasy dreams blossom through the night.

.

Alfred uses his 'free' time to go around and explore the area, which is one of his duties but he always prefer to think of it as his own free will.

Actually he loves to explore his surroundings, and few days ago he found a new stream that was made by the Northern snow that kept leaking into a beautiful pond and he decided to make it his refuge.

To tell the truth he does not have many friends there, the soldiers are too focused, serious, and mostly old, all bounded deeply to the sorrows of the war. They are mostly Americans but also a few Germans, French, Spanish and English passed for his sights and he made a few friends but now they are also gone. Has been almost a year that he started to fight and about 5 months his brother joined him, luck or destiny he will never now. The others are superiors and do not allow his 'stupidity'… He will never know why they say that… actually he is pretty sure they would go crazy without him but sometimes he needed to be alone and on this place he can do it.

A few weeks ago he was exploring the area and he found two of his comrades in a very intimate way, they were kissing deeply while caressing each other with sweet light touches, if he hadn't saw he would never believe that the guys that always fought and were against each other were together. He could be very blunt but he respected his fellows and saying he was sorry he removed himself from a very awkward, on his opinion, situation.

The guys he found were a British man, green eyes and huge eyebrows that always were in a bad mood and a French, blue eyes and long blond wavy hair that no one understands why he was there; only when they saw him fighting they took him seriously.

They ran to him and asked him description, they were very afraid and even him could see that. He became friend with them because actually he didn't mind about their relation, in fact, as a romantic at heart, he felt a bit touched with the fact they were still together but he would never admit that. Just a bit later he found why thy were so afraid of being caught, two guys were suspected of being gays, after 2 days they were both death and no one even was sure about that supposed relationship. 'Don't ask don't tell' he finally understood those words.

As a Hero he promised to never tell anyone so he and his brother became friend with them. His brother related most to the French guy, Francis and him had some interests in common, Alfred related to the other, Arthur, even always acting like he didn't care he found that the Brit indeed had a heart and was a good company.

Blunt as always once he asked why they were together and now, as he walked to his refugee he fondly reminded that moment.

_''I don't get it. Why are you together?'' Alfred pointed to them keeping his voice low_

_''Because the sex is mind blowing cher~'' Francis answered heartedly receiving a kick_

_''Yeah, that's why you asked me to marry you even knowing we can't wanker...'' the British fumed annoyed and blushed slightly._

_''I asked you to marry me because I love you... *turns to Alfred and winks* and the sex is mind blowing.'' he laugh received a slap on the head of a surprisingly flushed smirking British._

Sometimes he wondered if after the war he would have the luck to find someone that understood him as well as they did to each other, not that he was watching or something. He just saw a private moment when they shared the tent.

_Francis woke up crying and the Brit ran to his side and held him in the dark almost forgetting that they were in the tent. _

_''Oi, it's okay… you with me now... We are fine see?'' Arthur spoke softly and whispering to the French clinging on his chest._

_''Cher… I thought I had lost you... oh dieu… was horrible… do not dare to die!'' _

_''You can not get rid of me like that frog… after all we are leave this war together and buy that utterly hideous house that you like so much… and live together many more years…'' Arthur barely whispered the last part. _

_''Don't you dare to leave me Arthur, I can't survive without you mon cœur…'' the French looked up and Alfred almost could see the tears that started falling on the Brit face ''I know love… I can't live without you either….'' _

.

About almost 3 days ago the soviets caught them, they lost 7 people on that fight, and they were both with those people. Last time he saw them they were beaten but alive and now he will save them too. His brother believes they are both death by now but he holds dearly the hope that he will save them.

As he walked he tried to smooth his hair, a cowlick that never wanted to obey stood proudly on the hair and he yawned stretching his back. Now he reminded that he forgot to warn his brother, _never mind, the other won't be worried_, he though.

Looking up to the bright sky he felt the cold wind blowing against him chilling his flesh. He arranged his greyish with slight green uniform and tapped the green heavy boots on the ground placing his helmet on the head but the blond cowlick always refused to go down and stood out of his.

Walking a bit slowly through the slight forest he made his way to the pond when he saw it. Not it, him! A Soviet. At first he was enraged and wanted to kill him reminding himself of the last encounter when those bastards took his friends away but he stepped back trying to control himself. Taking a hold on his gun with all his might but then he reminded himself of his plan and kneeled under the vegetation staring and waiting for the best moment to attack.

The Soldier was on his back dressed with a long dark blue coat as most of Russian soldiers but did not have the 'funny' hat, instead Alfred noticed he had almost silver hair, a blond so light that light made it look white. He was also washing something on the water. He looked around searching for more soldiers but found that he was probably alone; still he needed to go up and see for himself. He stared again to the Russian kneeling on the dirt now trying to fold a rag?

He tried to find any weapon around the Russian but found none, probably was in front of the soldier. Tired of waiting he stood up and went slowly for the soldier that was starting to standing. With his gun and fist closed ready to punch him. Yes it would be now, he will be the Hero!

* * *

><p><strong>next-<strong> introduction to the _hot _Russian.

Thank you for reading

(Reviews are always appreciated )

[re-posted]


	3. Chapter 3

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ivan Braginsky was a Russian Soldier, not just a Soldier but a high 1st rank Soldier, a Colonel General which meant he hold the most precious and high rank in the front level.

Three days ago was dissolved from his high rank position for killing one of his comrades.

Ivan is a young 23 years soldier with a stubborn patriotic vision and a childishly cruel strength that makes him the good soldier he is. He is tall and well built, with light blond hair, almost beige and unique purple eyes. He has a deep aura surrounding him that invokes respect and he enjoys it.

He has a comrade, Toris, a friend made in the war, he protects him, but even he is afraid of Ivan which makes him deeply sad. He left his own sisters to fight on the war but Natalia, the youngest has a strange attachment to him and decided to come becoming a Nurse on the front line. As a devoted brother he would give his life for her but prefers when she is far away from him.

On that tragic day he disobeyed, covered the enemy and killed a soldier of his own crew; for that he is now just another soldier. The only reason he was not killed of retreated was because he was a devoted and needed man on the front level, but that had a price though, he is no longer trusted and he can only obey orders, a thing he is not used or willing to do.

The Colonel General is one of his comrades, one ex friend because he saw what happened but knowing he would get the rank he haven't said a word. He now was betrayed by is own and decided to go for a walk to vent.

''Where are you going Braginsky?'' the Colonel General said in a normal tone as asking the weather.

''Kill more of ours Colonel.'' he glared at the Colonel General that only sighed and let him go, he knows better than attack the soldier to one place, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

''I will be back in a while…'' he said bitterly with is always present smile while walking away from the tents to the forest.

The morning breeze could chill anyone not used to cold temperatures but for him it was somewhat refreshing, at least he felt like home on this little moments. He was not sorry for killing one of his own, he would do it again. The bastard shouldn't have killed one of the soldiers that he wanted to _dissuade_ to talk…

.

On that day he was not part of the fight, receiving orders to make a new strategy, stop the front for a few days and wait until new orders. He had received heavy orders, one of his own was literally fucking one of the prisoners, which was more than unacceptable and he was not in a good mood, even Toris decided to move away from him because his bad humour and he was left alone dealing with some silly comrades and the soldiers caught on that day.

There were 3 soldiers one American, one British and one French and for the looks the British and the French were switching they knew something important but the stupid bastard decided to play without permission and ended killing the American, then turned to the British that wouldn't say a word while French curses sounded on the other side.

When he returned from going catch his weapons of choice, very pissed that he had one soldier down to interview, and the idiot working with him was the soldier that I had to punish. That made his ever-present smile fall a bit more. He got back to see the idiot dirty talking with the French and practically ravishing him with the eyes while the Brit was staring with a broken lip. He would guess that he tried something with the Brit and the French haven't allowed it.

Ivan yelled at him stating the fact that he was the one in charge and would not tolerate such behaviours but the Russian soldier turned to him with a crazy smile and said no one would have the pretty man besides himself, he found a new fuck buddy and for the looks of it Ivan would have to protect the prisoner himself.

When he found himself counting backwards trying not to turn the tent in a blood shed carnage, the French kicked the Russian soldier making him turn to the Brit. The French started apologising and asking for taking him instead but he decided that was more fun start by the Brit first and the French pressed another kick on his legs, Ivan only watched deciding to stay away for a bit, after all that soldier wouldn't have the luck of leaving alive his own '_conversation'_ later on that day. But that was his worst decision of his life. The Russian soldier decided to seal the deal pinning the French down on his knees and that was the moment he decided to stop the Soldier.

_''Stop… I will not allow this Dimitri!''_ Ivan said a dark glow appearing around him

_''If you stop me I will kill him and you need both to take information Colonel… I was on that post once I know how it works.'_' he grinned and pressed his hands on the French sides starting to taking off his belt.

_''Do not test me Dimitri, leave him now. ''_ Ivan was now chanting soft kol sounds which was not a good sign but the Russian would not stop and without another word Ivan pressed a faucet that he took from his coat on his back stopping the man from his ministrations. The Russian stared and laughed pressing a gun to the French's temple pulling the trigger and with that Ivan shoved the faucet on his head until the skull broke.

The new Colonel General was grabbing the Brit but said nothing during such event in front of him; he didn't even flinch when the gun shoot or the Ivan killed his own comrade with the pipe. The Brit shivered biting his already bruised lips but couldn't stop the tears on his face from falling, eyes closed tightly and shaking body.

The next hour was spent trying to cold his mind and the next were being judge from his acts, acts that he will never regret, no one misbehaves on that way.

.

He found a very cosy pond before the catastrophic day and now that he was 'free' from major obligations he decided to do a short pause and he would try to enjoy the most of it.

He needed to clean his beloved scarf, even wearing uniform he places his scarf on his neck every single day like a divine protection, and in fact it was, not only once he was in danger of death since he wear the scarf. His big sister gave him the scarf the last time he left home nearMoscowto go to the front lines; it is his refugee from the harsh tension that is the war so he protected it dearly.

He kneeled and washed it thoroughly, It had some blood marks that were not easy to clean but he was trying to take them without trashing the fabric suddenly he heard steps. He was sure he was alone before and he knew he was in danger if there were many man but he just hear a few steps approaching. When the steps were near and he saw the shadow he shoved his scarf to a safe rock on the water and avoid the soldier that tried to hit him with a precision that took many year of practice to achieve.

He was just not expecting a young man, soldier for his outfit to try to catch him. He took a faucet pipe from his uniform coat and dodged a punch while pressed the pipe on the gun on the other soldier's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>next-<strong> Their fight, will Alfred catch Ivan?

**Notes:** Colonel General in the Soviet system is the equivalent of a full General rank in other nations.

Thank you for reading

(Reviews are always appreciated )

[re-posted]


	4. Chapter 4

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred ran enthusiastically to the other with the goal of knocking him out but the soviet soldier stood up and stopped him shoving a pipe to his arms with strength. _'Why the hell the other had a faucet pipe? Russians are freaks… oh well._ 'He thought while dodging and almost falling in surprise.

The Russian stared at him wide eyes placing the rag that was a scarf on one rock near them and tried to hit him but he was faster and grabbed his hand bending it, he had the gun on his hand but he didn't want to warn near soldiers and tried to knock the pipe out with his feet and body but the soldier hold still not letting it go while punching him with his free hand. The American kicked him hard slightly bending from the punch, loosing his helmet on the way and pressed the gun to the soviet soldier temple making a beautiful crack and grabbed his arm bending it to his back making him finally drop the pipe.

The Russian growled and cursed under breath in Russian and Alfred pinning him started to get worried, what if he doesn't talk English… he pressed the weapon and tried to remain cold kicking the other knees making him bend and kneel on the ground succeeding to control the squirming man.

''Do you talk English Commie?'' he asked sliding the gun in his belt and catching the other squirming arm and joining it to the other, on his back and securing both hands there with his own. The other remained silent looking down so he grabbed his jaw making the other looking up to him upside down. Alfred was caught out the guard staring into deep purple eyes, he never saw purple eyes and started to hear soft sounds coming from the other mouth _''kolkolkolkol''_

_'What the fuck? This guy can't be normal… '_ he thought breaking the stare and pressing hard him bruised arm and stepping on his leg ''You heard me commie so answer!'' he tried again but no avail the other stopped the sounds but was staring to him with a tight smile and then he talked, with a thick accent, after a few minutes in silence

''I will kill you stupid American…''

Alfred only laugh_, 'this guys must be stupid. I have him pinned and trapped and he still thinks he will leave.' _

''Dude, for a Russian you are funny, now that I know you talk English I want information or I will kill you!'' he said returning to his previous cold tone.

The Russian spat on his face and he punched his nose both returning to silence, he took his belt and arrest his hands on his back, then he looked to the scarf on the rock and decided to test if it would keep the other legs secure. He kept his legs trapping the other and reached the scarf feeling the other eyes boring into his soul but ignoring it then he looked to the other with his scarf on his eyes and a evil smirk ''Is this good? Let's see…''

'_'Nyet_! Do not do that, _pig_!'' the Russian said in a commanding childish tone, Alfred looked frowning to him and noticed that his smile was no longer there and his eyes showed that he was slight scared.

''Why not? This is just a rag… and hey, you are the enemy _and_ are arrested so shut up!'' he was about to tear the scarf when the other spoke again in a low tone and soft 'kols' leaving his mouth again ''I give you information and you give me that back, da?''

They stared at each other for long minutes until Alfred finally understand that maybe this Russian could have information and decided to play

''Okay… If I am pleased with the information I give this back to you …'' the other only nodded eyes filed with hate and it almost seamed that he had a dark glow around him which made him shiver. Now he was sure soviets were evil and creepy!

Returning his mind to the task he asked the first thing he wanted to know, his friends. ''Do you know about the Americans you commies caught 3 days ago?'' he looked to the Russian filled with hope, forgetting his hate for him; he knew the chances of him knowing about them were tiny but he still hoped with all his heart.

''Da.'' was the reply and he almost lost his breath ''that means yes right?''

''Yes.'' he kneeled in front of him staring into purple eyes ''Are… are they alive?''

''Most are death…'' the American had to take time to absorb before closing his eyes and breathe deeply.

''A British guy and a French…'' the silence was almost impossible to bear and he looked to the Russian that was frowning, ''The French is death… Also one American.'' was the only response, he hated him just because of his cold childish tone and he felt his heart sink heavily

''And the British?'' maybe. Just maybe…

''The French died to keep him alive.'' he looked appalled to the Russian in front of him and almost could hug him, he left a sigh of relief but at the same time felt horrible for his other friend, he looked down to the ground pondering, _'at least I can still save one right? Poor matty… he will cry and-' _his thoughts were broken by a soft voice still cold.

''Now I do believe you should return my scarf.'' and so he did not even caring about it shoving it to his face and receiving another glare from darkened purple eyes.

They stayed like that for almost one hour, Alfred trying to put his mind together and rearranging his plan and the Russian trying to get loose only to be punched every time, even arrested he found ways of kicking the other and even biting him once.

''Not cool dude! Why you bit me?'' Alfred pointed the gun again to the Russian head; said man was in deathly silence staring away.

The Russian resigned to the fate of being killed by just a kid, a idiot by the way it seam and worst, the teen have a surreal strength.

''Tell me your name commie.'' he received no answer and kicked him only to keep in silence then he pressed the gun grabbing his silvery hair and pulled.

''Why you want to know my name if you are going to kill me?'' the voice was calm and childish again with the smile that only faded when he tried to rip the scarf.

Alfred shoved him to the ground, fucking soft hair making him loose his train of thought, he sat again staring at the soviet soldier, now he could see the pale flesh, and soft pale hairs, the dark blue uniform suited him tightly showing he was broad and muscular and he was cleaned, more clean than himself, even his dark boots were mostly clean. Alfred sneered, how did this guy keep like this, all clean and handsome, should be a crime commies do that. He looked to himself, the greyish and green uniform filled with dirt and blood; his heavy green boots were in bad shape and he was tired, not fair, at least he took a bit of pleasure on the bruises he made on the other pale flesh and the tired look on the other face. The Russian kept staring at him and he sighed, and now? This was supposed to be easier…

''Hum, now you are my prisoner and you will tell me all you know okay?''

The Russian kept staring to him and he stood again looking down to purple eyes.

''OKAY?'' he yelled and the Russian smirked.

'_'Nyet_!'' he was not stupid, he knew this was a no and he kicked his stomach listening the other slight whimpering and hissing in pain.

''Listen rusky! I'm in a bad mood! I entered in this all alone and if you do not lend a hand you'll be death in a second!''

'_'Ublyudok_, I will not help a capitalistic pig. My comrades will come and kill you.'' He stated cheerfully.

Alfred simply stared. He was not sure that was bluff or truth so he grabbed him and made him stand shoving him away from their place to the forest. He shoved him painfully to a tree listening him fall with a bump.

''Now, what do you know? Tell me your side plans!'' it sounded reasonable, maybe he knew something, or, could he make him turn to his side? Not probable but he can try…

The soviet soldier kept quiet again, this was annoying, it sounded so right on his head, he need help, maybe his brother… no, he can't help, maybe… shit… he will have to kill him…

''Speak bastard or I'll make you eat bullets!'' he hissed trying to make the other talk but he only stood there with a blank expression and a tight smile, he punched him trying to get rid of that fucking smile but no use, he looked to the sky and grabbed the scarf receiving another hateful glare which he ignored while pressing the larger man legs together and arrest them with the cream coloured scarf.

''Wait here commie!'' he need to show himself and make sure his brother is fine so he left and of course he can get stronger ropes and handcuffs to keep the soldier there, fucking eyes, they are not real, maybe he can ask if are lenses or something, he heard about that…

While the American was going away the Russian struggled with the belt, for some reason every time he tried to take it the belt would crave on his skin more and he couldn't move his legs without ripping his scarf, _shit_, he kept squirming and rubbing the belt on the tree in an attempt to ripping it.

* * *

><p><strong>next-<strong> And now?

**Notes:** Hey guys, I have the bad luck of deleting permanently the folder of fan fiction so I will have to rewrite this all and be a bit slower!

Thank you for reading

(Reviews are always appreciated )

[re-posted]


	5. announcement

**I am sorry for the delay, since I deleted the story and re-write it I had being delaying this one... this will be suspended for a while, two new chapters are done though..**

**I will just post this because I was banned, a story deleted and this one won't have smut but trust me my other stories have... I am sorry if this is a bit disappointing but I will continue eventually**

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<strong>

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
>For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.<br>It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
>If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.<br>While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
>For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred came back to his tent and was almost tacked down by a worried blond. Said worried blond was also very angry.

''Were have you been? Do you know how worried I was?''

''Sorry bro, I got a little distracted... did I get in trouble?'' Alfred said sheepishly.

''No, I said you went masturbating…'' Matthew smirked

''What! …The hell! How could you say that?''

''They wanted explanations and I had none… you left without a word…'' Matthew frowned and pinched his arm.

''Now they think I'm a pervert… '' He frowned and looked around giddy and grabbed his brother shoulders ''I got to tell you something… ''

''What have you done this time?'' Matthew said not amused.

''Me? Oh just captured a commie~'' he grinned and laughed making Matthew stare at him in shock and searching if it was a joke, when he saw it was truth he dragged him away and whispered harshly.

''What? How? Where is he?''

'' Hidden. I don't want people to find him... they would kill him…''

''Of course they would, he's an enemy! Al, is this because of wanting to save us?''

''Matt, I know you are a non believer but I will save us all!''

''Oh Al, what have you done…. And for what? Get in trouble and get the poor soldier killed?''

''He's not any soldier... he had information and he was alone so he must be from a high ranking…'' he grinned nodding proudly.

''Al…''

''And I got info... Arthur is alive!'' he smiled widely slowly loosing intensity when his brother searched his face and opened his mouth ''he's death… sorry...'' he muttered softly.

''God… oh God… I already knew but… '' Alfred hugged his brother that started sobbing and crying silently on his arms.

''Sorry bro… I'm so sorry…''

After a while they started talking about the soldier and Alfred admitted that he needs cover to see him again.

.

Toris is the most closed person that Ivan has; he is his comrade and personal friend. True be told he is interested on his sister but Ivan doesn't mind since he keeps her slightly away from him, yes his sister is nursing on the front lines on his own will, just to follow his beloved brother. Her intentions are pure, she loves his brother dearly, _maybe a bit too much _but she only wants what is best for him, which means not hurting Toris, even if she is ready to brake his fingers…

''Where's brother?'' she said narrowing her dark blue eyes and bending her head making her long silvery hair fall on her face obscuring it.

''I don't know, I was send to feed the prisoner…'' Toris spoke softly to her, and slight afraid he must confess. ''you must wait, you know he is a bit curious and secretive….'' He hopes he didn't wander too far though…

Toris is a brunette with shoulder length hair, he is very kind and even if the Russian is intimidating but he can keep on with him, he is loyal and protects him; he guesses he is the best of the worst…

Toris walked to the prisoner's tent, a mug of water on one hand and bread on the other but starts walking slowly when he notices the soft tears falling from puffy green eyes.

''Hello, I'm Toris, I know you probably don't want but you must drink and eat.'' he said softly closing the distance.

Said prisoner glared at him, green eyes filled with pain and hate, red skin in dirty clothes and dark blond hair but a fierce spirit ''Sod Off! I don't need to eat! Just kill me!''

The soviet soldier sat on his front, this must be the one Ivan told, he suspected they were lovers, actually Toris has no problems with that, neither Ivan (Toris suspects he prefers men even not showing it directly, he deduce for the way he is passive about such thing, he never touches men or women in sexual ways and prefers to keep to himself when soldiers share stories of pleasure nights) but Ivan was sadden by the turn of events on that day, he could see it on the cold purple stare.

The green eyed man wants death, he understands. After a while soldiers are used to death or de ideal of being the last day or hour on earth, Toris is no exception and maybe for that he tries to make the soldier eat, perhaps the rumours are true, the war will end and the blond will be free, they will all be free.

''Please… I don't want to hurt you, just eat. I'm sure your friend would want you t-''

''Don't talk about him you bastard! Don't fucking talk about him…'' tears were falling freely and Toris bent his face down to give him the privacy that no one concedes…

''I'm sorry…''

They stayed like that for what it felt like hours until the Brit murmured '' Give me water wanker, I don't have more tears.'' he Soviet Soldier placed the mug on his chapped lips wondering when Ivan will come back.

**Meanwhile**

Ivan kept rubbing the belt on the tree, it started disrupting slowly but he was still trying to free himself. Yes, he could just rip the scarf on his feet but he can't. That scarf means the world to him and he would gladly put himself in danger than put that piece of cloth in danger.

He sighed and kept rubbing his bruised and surely torn wrists into the tree, they stung and hurt but he wouldn't stop until that and the little rock he managed to grab, helps ripping the belt.

He frowned remembering the idiotic blonde that caught him. Just a young boy with an undeserved strength. He hates that boy. He threatened his scarf and he kicked him, slapped him and punched him a lot. Capitalistic pig. Can't he see that he his fighting for something not worth it?

Communism worth's it. They are fighting for an equal world. Everyone will have food and a warm house.

He frowned and tried to stand tried to stand while taking the scarf slowly from his legs. Bastard, giving all this knots on his beloved scarf, this will ruin the material… He really hates the dirty blond.

He was finally succeeding to free his feet when a heavy weight tackled him down again, making him hit side on the ground and hurt his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>next-<strong> Who tackled Ivan down? Will they talk? stay and see~~

**Notes:** I am so so sorry for this pause of months but I'll try to be quicker now. As I said I deleted the story and I have to admit I'm still re-writing it...

So many projects and so many ideas are conflicting on my head so forgive me...

Thank you for reading

(Reviews are always appreciated )


	7. Chapter 7

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred had a heavy talk with Matthew who made him place his thoughts in perspective. He was glad to have such a rational brother, sometimes he gests to enthusiastic and a bit unrealistic but Matthew always putts him into place.

As he walked through the forest he realised he will have to get cooperation if he doesn't want to kill the red. The problem is that he is that the man doesn't seam to want to cooperate… How annoying. This fucking war is becoming even more stupid on his mind; two big countries shouldn't be able to destroy the entire world because a little spat. He is tired of paranoya and fear... He is sure if he was the 'boss' the world would be in peace! _AH! He's that awesome!_

When he was near the tree where he left the Russian he head shifting and saw the man trying to escape. The bastard!

He dropped the rope and ran to tackle him down.

''Where do you think you are going red?'' Alfred asked as he kneeled stranding and pressing the Russian to the ground. The soviet soldier flinched and hissed to him while moving to lay on his back to stop hurting his injured arm. He looked up with a deathly glare but kept silent.

''I made you a question!'' Alfred hissed and grabbed his hair roughly.

''What would you do in my position?'' Ivan asked and he frowned while standing. Those eyes are perturbing him a bit with their intensity and loathing.

''Stop trying to run away! I'm sure you are aware that I'm not going to let you go!'' Alfred said as he checked his wrists grinning seeing the pale flesh raw red. He loves his knots!

The soviet soldier sat and glared to the ground denying acknowledgement of the man talking to him.

''Wait here…''

Alfred grabbed the ropes on the ground and took the bag from his back, which Matthew helped him steeling, and placed it on the ground. The bag had a bit of breath, a water bottle and a sleeping bag as the ones all the soldiers use. The soldier will need it if he wants to survive the cold night that will follow every day.

He sighed and started tying the man with the rope. Firstly the feet, taking the scarf and placing it on the ground which made Ivan give a little whine (the scarf was dirty and sadly frayed) and a growl, then his legs. After the lower body immobilized he glared at the Russian.

''I will have to undo your wrists but if you try something funny my friend Gunny will not have mercy.'' He pointed his gun to the Russian and received a confused glance that he ignored.

As predicted the belt was rubbed flay and almost loosing strength. The pale wrists were raw and bruised so he tried to avoid that place putting the rope around the Russian arms and torso making him able of only move his hands. He grinned at the well done job.

''I should make you give me a belt look at this…'' he sighed and shoved the belt to the ground.

Ivan frowned; he was so close that he feels pathetic.

A few moments of silence followed and Alfred shoved the so 'important' scarf to the Russian, somehow the soviet soldier looked relieved and he shrugged it off. All the soldiers have something important to them, perhaps it that rag to the soviet, who knows?

''So…'' Alfred started sitting on the ground in front of the Russian making him look to him.

''I was thinking, you know? I need your cooperation if you don't want to die. If I make you go with me you are dead, if you go back you are determined a spy or not trusted..'' He stated and started playing with the dirt on the ground while thinking.

Ivan frowned, he is already _that_, he has no choice here. If he indeed gets away he will have to run away and not go back to his sisters… He hid the sudden pang of sadness and smirked.

''How intelligent, did you need help to think about that?'' the surprised reaction he received was enough to make him roll his eyes, he was only teasing but it seams he really had help on this. He wondered if there will be soldiers coming for him and how much hours of life he will have. He hopes they are quick with whatever they have planed for him.

''Shut up! I did not!'' Alfred said with indignation and glared hatefully to the 'smart ass' in front of him.

The soviet soldier gave a little chuckle at that, at least he will have a bit of fun with the annoying blond until he dies…

''So… will you at least talk, I mean… Is not like you have much choices and I didn't want to kill you, yet.'' He sighed a bit tiredly and Ivan nodded with a bit of hesitation, his accent leaving his mouth thick and even strange on his own mouth.

''As you wish, I'm good as death now…'' he murmured.

Alfred nodded and smiled at this, good now he can think of some ways of making this work… What to ask first?

''Good.''

Ivan frowned and interrupted Alfred thoughts, the annoying blond was thinking too hard… Not a good thing for him he can guess. He doesn't want to be tortured.

''Why did you decide to do this?''

''Was a plan okay?'' Alfred looked up.

''A very bad plan, I'm afraid!'' Ivan stated in a bored tone and the blond looked offended.

''Hey it's not like you thought something to end this hell!'' At least he was trying!

''Oh but I enjoyed very much to kill pigs…'' Ivan smirked with a smug face and Alfred looked at him confused.

''Pigs?''

''Capitalistic pigs I mean.'' Alfred jaw dropped and he punched Ivan who spitted on the floor.

''Bastard! The fuck, capitalism is very good! Capitalistic system creates competition which makes them work harder and better. You are the ones wrong here! ''

Ivan laughed and looked at him deeply ''Yes and also make them have to sell in lower prices and explore people. Exploitation is a great thing yes?'' he mocked making the patriotic American start doubting himself. He never thought like that.

''Nuh-uh, it just makes competitively grow and … you know…. At least we don't kill our own people!'' he trailed trying to find good arguments but his mind was blank for a second so he decided to attack.

''We think about needs and not the ones able to buy, its not fair poor people not is able to survive because the world relies on money. Besides we do not kill our own people.'' Ivan frowned wondering what Americans thought Russians were.

''Yes but that system doesn't work because there's too much people to divide; besides there is always a hierarchy to follow! Without it the people goes mad!'' Alfred bends to glare at the soviet soldier who simply looked smug.

''Not if everyone becomes one with Mother Russia.''

''Dude that's creepy and no! That's using people! Let's stop talking about this!'' he said exasperated wanting to finish that talk that was leading to nowhere. He was not dropping his convictions and was sure the soviet was as stubborn as him. At least he acted like that.

The soviet nodded and returned to his previous questioning. We wants to know why he is here.

''What was you exact plan?''

''Catch a soldier and retrieve useful information! Then use that soldier to finish the war…'' he murmured with a bit of hesitation knowing the plan was a bit childish, but hey! At least he is trying to stop that madness. He is tired of loosing friends, tired of killing and tired of seeing death around him. He never thought it would be like that.

''Silly plan; endearing but incredibly stupid.'' The soviet soldier said and he felt a bit relieved at that, normally people mock his plans._ Hey! He called him stupid the bastard!_

''Hey, I do this all alone! Give me a discount… I am a hero and the soldiers don't like me very much…''

The Russian gave him another confused glance before murmuring ''You are brave, stupid but brave…'' and shruged his broad shoulders.

Alfred looked a bit defeated and sighed.

''This plan is a failure I know…. Stop that look… I don't want to kill you ok?'' he stated. He simply wanted to end this, not caught people and kill them… Maybe he can trade this solder for his friend… He got that idea but Matthew was a bit hesitant on that.

''Why not?''

''I can use you to trade my friend…'' he said truthfully and Ivan shook his head with a sad look.

''You should have done that before. I am gone from too long and you went to the base without me so they will kill me and your friend either way.''

''Why? I tell them the truth!'' He frowned and almost yelled, he can.

''They will not believe. I'm not trusted and Soviets will not believe in an American.'' The soviet glanced to his scarf with a nostalgic resigned face and Alfred frowned feeling a bit hopeless.

''But…''

''Trust me in this, I have not choice but to be truthful to you…'' Ivan said softly and he looked away feeling his heart clench with sadness.

.

…

.

Arthur looked around to the brunette haired man and with a stiff upper lip and angered tone said.

''So when will you kill me?''

The man looked at him a bit surprised that the English man finally decided to broke the silence and looked to the tent hole waiting again.

''I won't. You will be interviewed and the colonel will decide what will happen to you…''

Arthur tried to remember the men on that miserable day and suddenly had a little idea of who was going to 'persuade' him.

''The tall guy that killed the bastard? ''

''Oh no… Colonel Braginsky is no longer a colonel…'' Toris murmured a bit sadly and he could simply form a small 'o' with his mouth.

When he thought about asking who was it the soviet soldier turned to him with a fearful expression.

''Braginsky enjoys torture but this one is worst and I'm sorry for that but he, Mr. Braginsky, will also be here and maybe turn things a bit more quick…'' he said with a grimace and Arthur sighed.

A few more minutes passed and a tall, broad beard man entered on the room. He was not as intimidating as the young tall man but had a broader physic and a sadistic pleased smile. He remembers him well, he was the one grabbing him on that _bloody_ day.

Toris stood, made continence and asked him softly. ''Where's Mr. Braginsky?''

The man's smirk turned even more pleased.

''He's gone''

''Gone?'' Toris parroted confused and he glanced to Arthur before continuing.

''He stayed outside longer than three hours, you have permission to shoot him if he comes back.''

Toris gaped and looked eye wide to him ''But…''

''No buts Mr. Lauritanis, he made his choice… First he betrayed killing one of his own and then he went away so he must be a traitor. Now, You...'' he turned to the captive man smirking while Toris left with a sad glance.

Arthur smirked and placed his face high with determined green eyes.

''Do your best RED! ''

The soviet soldier looked at him smirking wider and stepping closer.

''Ah, you will be fun to _persuade_.'' He made a emphasis on the last word that made Arthur pale but stand on his ground.

_A British man never surrenders!_

.

Alfred tried to steel a bit more information but the Russian continued to be a bit closed and not cooperate. He tried to be with him until it was really necessary to walk back to the Base. He is already known for wandering but he doesn't want Matthew to get in trouble because of him.

After somewhat tucking the man on the sleeping back receiving a quiet 'spasibo' that he assumes means thank you he stood and looked to the man half sit half lay against the tree wondering if he will be too cold. He hopes the man is used to cold temperatures. He felt a bit guilty but there's nothing he can do.

He also gave him the water and breath making the Russian soldier confused but accepting it either way. The mistrust around them is heavy but Alfred tries not to take notice on that.

''I have to go; I will be back tomorrow and give you something to eat…''

Ivan nodded snuggling on his scarf looking oddly endearing and Alfred sighed. Yes, he's feeling guilty; he may have condemned the man for nothing. He still hopes he can find a way though. He will find one, he _knows_.

Ivan blinked and looked up to the darkening sky. The American was oddly nice to him but as long he is alive he doesn't care. Perhaps he will have the luck of being found? Who is he kidding… He is considerate a fugitive and he knows it. He wished he had seen his sisters one last time though. He tested for the hundred time his unmoving ropes and sighed looking around. The cold breeze hit him and he shuddered a bit. He is indeed used to the cold weather but he hates it. It will be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>next- <strong>The second day! and will Arthur survive to the torture?

**Notes:** I'll try to finish this week and post it all 'cause I'll ve making a vacation and want to resume my stories to two! yes I'm writing 4 at the same time.. not cool! One is suspended though.. *giggles* its my baby xD

.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

(Reviews are always appreciated )


	8. Chapter 8

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Night was rough to the Soviet Soldier. He managed to sleep a bit but there was a huge problem. He needs to pee and he won't pee himself like a child so he spent most of the night fighting the need to empty his bladder! He tried to move his arms through the ropes but they were well trapped on his back making him whine in desperation. He hopes the soldier comes back quickly.

.

…

.

Arthur spit blood to the ground for the hundredth time. He was left alone on the tent after a rough 'persuasion'.

After being beaten with a brass rod on his legs, torso and every other member of his body he was hit with that same rod on his bare feet leaving him unable of standing properly. His all body hurt, bleed and he still refused to talk. He didn't even have much to say but he didn't want to give the reds the pleasure of knowing that.

He tried to make his death quicker with the 'I'm homosexual and that was my lover you red wanker! JUST KILL ME NOW!', it was truth so he didn't even flinched while yelling profanities to the Colonel but that made the man simply proceed to pull his hair, eyebrows, chest hair and pubic hairs until he cried, sobbed and pleaded for death.

His red puffy eyes were tired; he was exhausted in fear and in terrific pain but the bastards decided not to let him die, yet. He sobbed dryly and empty again, he just wanted to be killed with Francis… _The frog has such beautiful plans for them..._

He started crying and whimpering dryly as Toris entered on the room flinching at the heavy smell of blood and the vision that greeted him.

Arthur was sat on the bed with much difficulty, his body reddish purple and blood pouring some deep bruises, dry blood on the rest. His face was bloodied with clean trails of tears and Toris kneeled in front of him with a sad look.

''Y-you don't seam a bad lad, just kill me please…'' Arthur pleaded with desperate green eyes and raspy voice.

Toris closed his own teary ones standing and bringing a wet rag to clean him.

''I can't, I'm sorry…''

''You… shouldn't you kill gay men in a blink?''

''Yes but the Colonel prefers to torture them… ah… I am sorry…''

He wanted to yell but he only manages a whimper and hiss as the wet rag touched his tender flesh.

Toris kept cleaning him with a sad gaze and murmured. ''He will kill you today…''

Green eyes lit to that and closed in a small grateful smile. _'my love, wait for me.' _

.

…

.

Alfred bit on an apple as he walked slowly to the spot where he left the soviet soldier. A smile came to his lips when he started to hear the small pond birds chirping.

He decided to talk a bit with the soviet and ask him what he thinks they can do now. He really is reticent on this, he must admit that he lost control of his own plan and Matthew was enough 'motherly' on this to make him feel guilty enough for all the envolved.

When he walked to the man he saw him with brows furrowed and shifting. He sighed and rolled his eyes, the bastard is still trying to escape? He really is stubborn.

''Stop that!'' he said walking closer to the man, said man looked at him and started talking in Russian. The only thing he understood was _'Bozhe moy'_, 'My god'.

''Stop talking commie!'' He frowned and threw the core of the apple to the ground.

''I need to pee you idiot!'' the Russian growled and he smirked.

''Well then, do it…''

''I won't pee myself!''

''I don't see a problem with that, just relax and let it flow!'' he laughed enjoying how the squirming man was getting red with anger and embarrassment.

''Untie me now!'' he demanded with a wide sweet smile that sent shivers trough the American skin.

''Nope…''

''I won't run away!'' the man sounded a bit more desperate and he rolled his eyes helping the man stand and untying the upper body rope a bit to let him move his arms. He kept hold on the rope as the man started walking away as he undid his buttons and he turned around.

''Try to run and I'll kill you…'' he warned amused. The Russian merely grunted in anger and sighed in relief as a 'water' flow was heard.

Long minutes of silence followed, _damn, the man was really in need. How long was he holding?_ Alfred though with a amused smile as he felt the rope move and turned around with narrow eyes as he watched the Russian cleaning his hands on the water.

''Next time I'll pee on you!'' the Russian hissed and he laughed holding the rope tight and tying him again.

''Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too!'' Alfred laughed and gave an apple to the Russian. ''Eat, I don't have anything more but later I'll try to bring more… ''

The Russian looked at the apple on his hand and bit it with a glare. Alfred rolled his eyes and gazed the pond.

.

''Where's Alfred?'' Stan, an American soldier asked Matthew and he gave a weak smile.

''Patrolling…''

''It's not him today…'' the man furrowed his eyebrows and Matthew nodded.

''Yes but you know how much he likes to wander around…'' he shrugged with causality and the man nodded.

''That will bring him problems again someday…''

''You know he won't do anything bad…''

''Yeah but they may catch him and we loose another good one…'' Stan sighed and patted Matthew ''Keep one eye on your brother.''

''Of course, don't worry.'' Matthew smiled and worried his lip. _Al, beware brother.._

.

''Hey Matt!'' Al grinned to his brother who grabbed and hissed to him.

''You are staying too much there! Don't attach!''

''Hey, we were just talking and he even told a few useful things!''

''What?''

''Did you know Switzerland is neutral?'' He grinned but stopped when Matthew gave him an unimpressed look.

''Alfred, we all know that…''

''What! What else have you been hiding from me?'' he accused narrowing his eyes making Matthew sigh.

''I don't have a good feeling about this Al…'' Matthew worried his lip and Alfred looked around with a sad look.

''He said that Arthur is probably death by now…'' Matthew looked to him and he sniffed a bit gazing around.

''Al…'' he placed a hand on his shoulders and he shrugged.

''Its fine bro… I just thought I was going to save him ya know? But now I have a fucking useless nice soldier and two more death friends…'' he murmured angered and Matthew hugged him.

''I'm sorry Al…'' Matthew said softly and truthfully as Alfred started crying silently in frustration.

Meanwhile Ivan was sitting and glaring around trying to get loose again but not succeeding. The American now also trapped him to the tree to not let him wandering around. Of course he wanted to do that, if he didn't wake up with that little problem he would have jumped around to his base. He would even have an alibi and maybe, _maybe_, they would trust him. Now he is stuck on the fucking forest out of their base radius. He thought it was safe but then the blond had to come and make his life shorter.

He sighed and shifted his line of vision to the pond while trying to get loose again.

He wondered how is Natalia doing, she will be pissed and poor Toris will be the one to listen to her and probably suffer some concussions due that. He sighed and looked down, he also misses so much his older sister but he had no choice then to join the army. He was practically shoved to it so he just embraced it.

Now how will he get loose? He must win the blond confidence. He started talking a bit and hopefully the blond makes the mistake of taking the ropes. He frowned remembering how nice the blond was. Perhaps he won't _kill_ him, just hit him violently will do. Then he will run away, it's the only wise thing to do.

Sadness crept on his heart; he is sure will never see his sisters again.

.

…

.

''Where is brother?'' Natalia hissed to Toris who shrieked.

''M-iss Natalia…''

''Tell me now! I heard things that I didn't like!''

''He's gone…'' he murmured and she pointed the little knife to his heart.

''Gone?''

''He ran away…'' he hoped but was too afraid to tell her that he disappeared.

''N-no! brother wouldn't do that without tell me…'' she sniffed glaring at him with tears on her eyes and removing the knife.

''I'm sorry….'' He said softly as she started crying.

''Brother... Why did you leave me alone?'' she cried as he hugged the sobbing young girl. This time she simply grabbed his shirt and cried and he felt sad for her. He is so tired from this war abut will keep the promise he made to Ivan.

_''I need to ask you something Toris, you are the only one I trust here and I would appreciate if you did this for me…'' Ivan said softly. It was the first day of Ivan as colonel and Toris frowned wondering what he meant with that but simply nodded._

_''If I die or disappear on battle I want you to take care of Natalia for me.'' He said with a distant gaze. _

_''Ivan, I can't…'' He knew Ivan saw him stare at his sister but somehow he haven't punched him as he did to the most man he saw doing the same. They are the closest they have to friendship or even family. At least is what Toris likes to think, sometimes the Russian is simply scary and cruel for him to believe he feels the same but the man can warm to him sometimes._

_''Please, I left my big sister alone with a man that I don't even know properly and I don't want my little sister to follow that. I want to make sure she is happy, or at least as happy as Katyusha promised me she was.'' The serene loving tone of his voice was something Toris never heard so he nodded and promised it. Ivan simply said he would do anything to protect him in return._

Toris simply knows it will be a hard task to make Natalia quiet and don't run after him.

.

...

.

''So, Mister _Kirkland_.'' The colonel said with a mocking tone pressing a cigarette on his bruised chest making Arthur hiss from the burn.

Arthur kept gasping for air feeling the sway of vision and confusion on his tired mind. The pain and blood loss making him weaker and even more exhausted.

''Will you tell me what you know? Is Braginsky one of yours? I know you have someone here, a little bird told me that.'' He sang crudely and with mocking as he placed his hand the left dirty hair of his scalp.

Silence continued and the colonel rolled his eyes grabbing his chin and making him look to dark brown eyes.

''I won't give you the luck your fuck buddy had pig! If you don't talk I'll keep doing this until you pass out and then keep you alive to do it again!'' he hissed with a sneer and Arthur spit weakly on him.

''Don't you, da-re to, to t-talk about _him_!'' he hissed with a raspy tired voice and the colonel cleaned his face with his sleeve and slapped him.

_''I'm tired of this shit!''_ The colonel said in russian walking to a young soldier who looked a bit horrified with the events.

_''Colone, I don't think he will talk.''_ The man said shockingly.

_''No he won't! Kill him.''_ He said as he walked away making Arthur smirk and wonder what he said.

_''Yes sir.''_

''And make it last! The queer deserves it!'' he said looking back with a smirk that made Arthur curse at him. _Is it now? Will he die?_

The young man looked at him and flinched and murmured something in Russian. He looked to his hand and saw a knife. Fortunately the next minutes were quicker.

.

''Colunel I want to ask you to stay with Miss Braguinsky for a bit, I'm afraid that she will go after her brother.'' Toris said concerned and the colonel shook his head.

''No, not you. I don't trust you!''

Toris sighed and the colonel looked to the tents.

''Go help cleaning the prisoners tent, that one was not useful…'' he murmured with a frown and Toris looked up.

''Is he death.''

''Yes, not go Mr. Lauritanis.'' He started walking away and Toris rubbed his temples. Hell got worst somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>next- <strong>Soldiers bond!

**Fact**!- Did you know you fall in love in less that a second and its just need a little stymul on your brain to make it happen? Funny uh? It was bacause of that thing I wrote this by the way.. I just wanted to share before I forget again.

**Notes: **This is drama people! sorry about that but happy endings do not belong to my drama's! *shrugs* who knows~~ stay to see!

All this tortures were really used! this are a few of the ones used on battle fronts. Yes I made my research xD

Oh sweet I found the word page where I had the story!

Funny thing... I found a word page that said 'Thigs bitches write' and I opened wondering what it was and bam! War soldiers! I had the fucking work of re-writing for nothing... But good thing! I'll post everything tomorrow! I'm just checking a few mistakes.

Now that I have many more stories and experience I realise how crappy this story was though.. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy it either way.

.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

(Reviews are always appreciated )


	9. Chapter 9

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun was high on the sky and Ivan was bored to death. He wondered if his comrades were training or taking a deserved rest. His mind even wondered if the British man was already dead. He said to the blond he was because seeing all that hope was annoying, revolting and incredibly sad in a odly sweet way. The fact that he knows how much the soldier will suffer was another point to make him half lie, he is sure that if the soldier is alive it won't be for long. He knows how to trade and make the prisoners talk, the '_new_' colonel don't. He will only hurt them for his own enjoyment.

Ivan heard steps and shifted to look at his side. A yellow cowlick bobbed up and down as he saw yellow hair and blue eyes coming to him. The blond face was a bit sad and Ivan decided it was not a look that suited him. Yes, he loathes the man that caught him but he doesn't _hate_ him. Besides he must admit the blond is nice, cheerful and even pretty. He is annoying but makes good company. Ivan was not used to have company, everyone was too afraid of (or disliked) him to make him company. In other circumstances he would want to befriend the blond for the lively cheerfulness and warmth he emanates.

The blond paused in front of him and stared at him ''I'm not sure what I am doing anymore and because you have been cooperating more or less I'll make you a bit of company…'' he stated and Ivan nodded.

''Good…'' The blond said and took off the rope trapping him to the tree making him able to sit down. The blond also sit down and gave him water that he drank gratefully. He was also hungry and numb from the ropes but he ignore it. Sadly he knows how to ignore pain very well, he was trained for it.

''So, where are you from?'' Alfred turned to him witch curious blue eyes and he blinked. Is the blond trying to get somewhere or only making chat?

''St. Petersburg but I lived most of my life in Moscow.'' He said and Alfred nodded.

''I'm from Florida.'' He grinned a bit and shook his head when he saw a confused glance. ''Nope, I don't have that big accent 'cause I kept moving from city to city, I also have a brother.''

''Is he home?'' Ivan asked curious.

''He's here with me. He's younger than me though…'' he smiled fondly.

''Does he…'' Ivan hesitated and Alfred looked at him.

''If he knows about you?'' Ivan nodded and he continued. ''Yup, he knows but he is against everything I do… He never tells but I can see it…'' he half grinned with a guilty look and Ivan almost sympathized with that.

''And you?'' Alfred turned again to him paying with a few fallen leaves.

''Two sisters. One is home the other came to me…''

''She came? Why dude?'' He frowned and Ivan sighed a bit uncomfortable.

''She didn't want to leave me all alone here…'' he said, it was _almost_ the truth either way. She's such a sweet girl but so scary sometimes.

''That's sweet of her but crazy…'' Alfred laughed and Ivan nodded.

''Yes, she is being a big help though. She is very good performing urgent operations.''

''Nice… is she older?''

''No, she's younger. My other sister is older though.'' He found himself revealing with a nostalgic distant look.

''I'm sorry…'' Alfred said softly as his guilty feelings took advantage of him.

''Why?'' Ivan peeked to him and he looked away.

''Never mind…'' Alfred replied with a guilty frown. He was making talk but that information only made him feel worse. The guy had family and was nice. _Shit..._

Ivan sighed and they stood in silence for a while.

''What would you do if I left you go away?'' Alfred said in a low tone and Ivan turned to him wanting to read him.

''I would run away to Switzerland, Spain, Portugal, the Nordics or somewhere safe enough.'' He said truthfully.

''I can't let you go though…'' Alfred sighed running a hand through his hair. He truly wanted to keep him as a trade coin. Even if the others don't know the soldier existence it can become an advantage if used properly. He and Matthew came to this conclusion together but Matthew still wanted him to just kill the man saying that he will get attached. Alfred is sure he won't. _Heroes_ don't get attached to _villains_.

_He is sure the hero needs a good villain though but he refused to aknowlage that._

''I know.'' Ivan nodded softly knowing well enough why the blond said it. He would do the same if he got in the same situation. While he would never do something as stupid he understands…

.

''Where is your brother Matthew?'' the sergeant asks looking around.

''Patrolling sergeant.''

''He has been out much longer than usual…'' The sergeant narrowed his eyes and Matthew found himself sweating in worry.

''Teen urges…'' he coughed embarrassed to say such thing and the sergeant chuckled.

''Ah, I always forget how young you boys are…''

''Yes…'' Matthew flushed and sighed in relief, after all they are young, barely men.

''Make sure he tries to control these _urges_ before I make him stay here and control himself. He knows is dangerous to walk all alone here.''

''Yes sir.''

.

''How can you stay with me for so long?'' Ivan wondered aloud and the blond flushed looking away.

''I said I'm patrolling.'' Ivan looked at him and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

''That only takes some time…'' Alfred coughed and murmured something.

''I haven't heard it…'' Ivan said blinking truly curious and the blonde flushed more.

''They think I'm masturbating… ''

The Russian chuckled amused and he flushed even more yelling to him.

''Hey don't look at me like that a guy has needs!''

''Yes but a man can control them... I don't know how they fall for that. '' He laughed and Alfred frowned embarrassed.

''They do! I'm young!'' he hissed and Ivan nodded with an amused smile.

''Dude you have no idea! I was the man! Girls _loved_ me they were _all_ around me…'' He smirked and the Russian kept looking amused.

''Its truth! Though my bro got farther than me, smooth bastard… '' he huffed annoyed and Ivan looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

''And you? You are a good looking guy I'm sure you broke a few hearts.'' Alfred grinned and Ivan flushed red.

''No… Ah, I started fighting too young…'' he said shifting a bit and still flushing. His ears, cheeks and nose where deep red while his eyes trailed away from the blond. He was deeply unconfortable for revealing such things. He even avoided the talks comrades made at night because of that. Its a bit embarassing since he is already a man for a few years.

''Dude! No way! You never had a girl? Man… that's a new level of virgin!'' he said surprised and Ivan flushed even harder, uncomfortable. His sister may had a little help on his virginity. He shuddered a bit at that though.

''And kiss? Did you ever kissed a woman?''

''My sisters…'' he said wanting to finish the subject but Alfred laughed.

''No dude, another chick! One not related to you… ya know! Like a movie kiss! Mouth tongue and all!'' he grinned and Ivan shook his head making him frown.

''Dude, you're a total virgin…'' he chuckled and Ivan stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The blond was very rude.

''I don't get it though…'' Alfred murmurs when he stops laughing and Ivan blinks to him.

''What?''

''Why is that? Where you saving yourself or something?''

''Ah, the opportunity never came…'' he murmured flushing again and Alfred nodded.

''Still… You are a handsome guy, huge and with pretty eyes…'' he trails stopping himself when he looks to a slightly surprised Russian raising one eyebrow at that making him flush.

''In a manly way dude!'' he frowns not wanting to think about he almost said he has a nice ass and legs. That would be a weird comment.

''People do not like my eyes; they say its devil thing because they are different… '' he murmured softly and Alfred looked at him.

''They are intense and deep but pretty…'' he shrugged as talking about the weather and Ivan flushed again.

''Thank you…'' Ivan said softly and Alfred waves a dismissive hand to him.

''Don't worry dude, I'm here for the lip service!'' he grinned making Ivan shake his head fondly.

''You really never kissed?'' Alfred laughed again making Ivan annoyed and embarrassed.

''Stop that!''

''But its totally funny dude!'' he stopped himself for laughing and looked to the blushing Russian looking at the other side blurting out his thoughts without intention. ''Do you wanna know how it is?''

The soviet soldier looked at him confused. ''How it is what?''

He flushed and coughed to his hand. ''Kissing…''

The Russian kept looking at him confused and he took a deep breath flushing deep red. ''Do you want to be kissed?''

Ivan flushed again and this time he was the one smiling. ''I would like but now it's a bit too late for it…''

Alfred looked at him biting his lip and ran his eyes through the pale face and silvery hair. ''Do you want me to kiss you?''

The soviet soldier looked at him flushing and with confusion and Alfred grabbed his chin searching an answer; he only saw curiosity not fear or even disgust so he pressed a kiss to his lips with blue eyes open. Ivan kept his eyes wide and locking with blue in surprise not moving for a while. Alfred hesitantly started moving his lips and smiled when Ivan tried to do the same opening his mouth to return it. Soon their eyes were closed with tongues fighting and Alfred parted flushing and with a slight pant. He decided he enjoyed how Ivan tasted like apple, he loves apples.

Ivan looked down in shyness and Alfred caught his breath pretending to don't care about the kiss.

''That's a kiss. Now you can die.'' He grinned a bit and Ivan nodded still flushing deeply and looking away.

A few minutes later Alfred stood to walk back to the base, it was getting late and the sun was starting to fade.

''Got to go now, tomorrow I'll bring you something else to eat…'' he said awkwardly and Ivan nodded looking up.

''It was just a kiss dude…'' he said with a grimace, he didn't meant to act so harshly but… it was so endearing how the Russian was acting and hell… it was a great kiss even with the clumsy attempts of the soviet was great.

''Yes, I know… Thank you Alfred.'' he said softly flushing again and Alfred smiled a bit feeling better before tucking the man again on the sleeping bad and walk away.

He never though he would make a 'friend' on the other side. It was a bit confusing for him, but he couldn't deny how friendly and cute the soviet was.

.

...

.

''I'll find brother Toris, you won't stop me!'' Natalia said placing a bag on her back and Toris placed himself in front of her. She simply glared at him as they hissed lowly to each other.

''Miss Natalia please!'' She kept glaring and he sighed. _He will regret this…_

''Let me go with you then!'' he pleaded and she looked at him with a slight flush on her face and a little upward of lips.

''You have ten minutes to get ready or I'll go without you!'' she glanced at him and he ran to steel a few things.

.

''You took too long! The sun is down Al….'' Matthew hissed and Alfred apologised again.

''I said I lost myself!'' he lied.

''No you haven't! What's going on Al?'' Matthew narrowed his eyes and Alfred found himself swallowing deeply. The bob of his Adams apple was not missed by Matthew either.

''Al, don't get attached and If you take longer that 30 minutes tomorrow I'll go with you and kill him myself! Understood?''

Alfred winced to the commanding dark tone and ran a hand through his hair. ''Yeah… sorry... I really lost track of time... just that…''

''Just that, Al? I'm starting to think that you are hiding something… '' he cut himself.

''What would I hide?'' Alfred narrowed his eyes and Matthew rubbed his temples.

''Nothing Al... Nothing, forget it…. Go eat something and say you were training, you stink to sweat they will believe!'' he smiled a bit.

''You also stink!'' Alfred murmured and walked away missing the hidden soldier behind their tent listening to everything.

Matthew sighed and sat down. His brother is oblivious to his attractions and will hurt himself. He needs to do something about this now or he will get too attached…

.

''General, sergeant…'' Bob, the American soldier that heard a bit of the talk between the brothers salutes.

''Yes, do you need something?'' the general asks and he nods.

''I am suspicious of strange events happening sir.''

''What events?'' the sergeant asked and he bit his lip worried and fearful.

''Mr. Jones has been wandering around sir.''

''Yes I know that. He always did it a bit but he proved that was only to clean his mind.'' The sergeant telled and and he shook his head.

''I heard him talk with Mr. Williams, there is something happening sir. Even his brother is suspicious…'' he trailed not sure and the superiors frowned.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes sir.''

''He was away for three hours today…'' the sergeant stated and the general frowned.

''Did you ask Mr. Williams?''

''Yes, he gave the youth lust excuse.'' He frowned worried.

''He is loyal is he not?''

''Yes but he has been loosing too many friends… It may make him switch loyalties, we've saw that happening before…'' the sergeant stated and they nod.

''Bob, if you saw him leaving call us. We'll follow him.''

''Yes, sir.''

''Should I give orders for them to stay near?'' the sergeant asks and the general nods.

''Yes, if he disobeys is one more reason to follow him even if he is innocently taking time for himself.'' The general stated dismissing the soldier and the sergeant leaves to tell them to keep near.

.

That nigh Alfred dreamt with purple irises, soft hair, broad shoulders, round ass and clean black heavy boots. He was not much worried with the talk the sergeant gave them, he will just give him food and walk to the base and everything will work just fine.

Matthew worried his lip as the sleep slipped away through his fingers.

On the forest Ivan wondered why he felt so warm despite the harsh cold around him.

* * *

><p><strong>next- <strong>Will they caught them?

**Notes:** And I'm finishing this story!

I re-wrote a few things to make it compatible with the few changed I had made. How nice :)

.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

(Reviews are always appreciated )


	10. Chapter 10

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence, torture and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Morning came and Alfred parted for his patrol and skipped a little part of it to be quick. It was the forest so he wasn't worried; He never found a person there.

He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him but he attributed that feeling to his paranoia. He was sure he was safe. Besides they were making a little truce right?

He was a little worried with the soviet man, the night was chillier than the last one and when he saw him shifting he breathed in relief.

Maybe Matthew was right. He was getting a bit attached but that would change soon because he will only be a bit with the man, right? Yes, a Hero never gets too attached. _The flustered feeling on his gut didn't agree with him._

Soon he found the man glaring at him and he rolled his eyes knowing that meant he needs to pee. It's annoying but bearable. He doesn't trust him enough to take the ropes and he would not do it or he would loose his 'coin of trade'.

After that little incident, again, he really needs to think on a better solution because he may or may not want to check the soviet ass; he took the ropes from the soviet's legs to let him stretch them a bit.

''I won't be here much today, they are getting strict!'' Alfred frowned and the soviet chuckled.

''You do not enjoy to be bossed around.'' He stated and Alfred smirked.

''Hell no!''

The chatted for and sat on the ground. Alfred fed the soviet, who was still not amused for being fed, and kept chatting about little things. When they were done Alfred sighed and shook his head to himself making the soviet glance at him.

''What's wrong?''

''If this happened in the other way would you kill me?'' he looks seriously to the Russian who with a vacant expression stated. ''Without hesitation.''

Alfred frowned and Ivan continued. ''But, I'm not in that situation and I was forced to meet you… If that happened _now_, I'm not sure.''

Alfred looked to his side meeting unreadable purple and decided not to ask what he meant a bit afraid of the jump his heart made.

.

''He is gone for an hour…'' Bob stated to the general who frowned and glared at the tents. Matthew was training with a few men as Bob continued.

''The sergeant followed him and said he would be back soon to tell us if something was needed.''

''I know, I have a bad feeling Mr. Picolly.'' The soldier frowned and was worried. He liked Alfred but was afraid he was given them to the enemy.

.

...

.

The sergeant followed Alfred silently making sure to not be seen. The man on his forties was experienced and knew how to keep well hidden; the fact that he knows where their soldiers lack also helped him on the task.

Knowing that Alfred is a paranoid man he used it to his advantage making sure to give him the impression it was all on his mind. Leaves floating, a bird and a stick falling on the ground was all he needed to make the soldier confused.

As his own man skipped a part of the forest he became suspicious and ready to give Alfred the scowl of his life. A missing spot may be a deathly move but as he thought of that Alfred started stepping faster into the deep forest.

The sergeant heart clenched with the well known feeling of betrayal. Many soldiers betray their country, their superiors and even their fellows. He didn't want to believe one of the most promising soldiers he has was on the other side and he made the wisest thing to do, he kept following the soldier wary of all the sounds and things around him. Who knows if there will be a trap for him on the end of that trees and green leaves?

As he reached a spot where he could hear water he became aware of voices and walked slowly evaluating the surroundings. The water was a pond as he already knew for the first full evaluation the General made, trees and Alfred. He crunched down as he watched his own man feed a tied man, with soviet clothing,_ while they talked like old friends_. As his mind became confused he kept watching noticing he was not alone, a few shadows came from the deep of the forest and he retreated slowly. Then he ran away to the base to tell the General what he saw. His own soldier caught a soviet and hid it from the base. The punishment is severe but the fact that they were talking with each other with ease was even more serious. His own soldier may have been fooled by a soldier, convinced that the Reds were right or worse. He won't allow himself to make conclusions.

.

...

.

''Natalia I'm sure we should go back please, if we tell what happened I'm sure they will take pity of a broken hearted young sister…'' Toris said thinking that they won't be as kind with him but preferring to put her safety first.

They spent the night walking and then sleeping on the forest hidden from their own comrades. If they tried to run in the morning they would be caught so they were forced to leave on the middle of night and wander around.

As the morning came they started walking again realising they had wandered to enemy territory and make a cut ground through the forest. After a few hours of silence they heard voices. One of the voices was loud and they could distinguish the American accent the other was not loud enough to understand but surely was more rolled.

The followed the voices and Toris blinked realising that he knows that childish voice. At the same time Natalia gasped 'brother' and sped his steps crunching on the ground to the source of the sound.

.

.

''Sergeant!'' the General says with a concerned face and the sergeant gasps for air.

''General he was with a Red, we need to go there now I saw shadows coming to them!'' he said in a hurry.

''He is betraying us, fuck! Let's talk to Mr. Williams.'' He stated angered and the Sergeant grabbed his arm.

''He had the soviet tied but they were fraternizing. The shadows may be soviet soldiers we need to get reinforcements.''

The General stopped thinking while staring at him. ''Go get men, I'll talk to Williams. A-are you sure they were simply talking?''

''Yes, as I came I realised that it may be one of the silly plans Jones was always talking about Sir.'' He said seriously and the general frowned.

''We will make that clean later now call the man and I'll be with you in a while.'' He said walking away and the sergeant gathered four men and one quick runner if needed.

.

''Williams.''

''Yes sir?''

''Where is Jones?'' the generals asks and Matthew looks around worriedly.

''I, I don't know…. I guess he is making the patrol now.'' He says with a hint of worry.

''Do you know why was he seen talking with a soviet?'' Matthew eyes widen and the General takes it for surprise of the news.

Matthew pales and decided to try to lie, his brother will need a free man to help him now. ''I, I don't know… He.. what?''

''Williams, I'm sorry your brother has many explanations to make, come with us you will be useful.''

Matthew nodded gulping harshly hoping that everything works for the best.

.

...

.

''Shouldn't you go?'' Ivan asks softly as they watch the pond and the little lizard running on the brim of it.

''Yeah… I don't wanna…'' he mutters softly and Ivan looks to him.

''Why?''

''I'm sick of this war, in two days all this shit will start again and I'm tired 'kay!'' he yells angered and Ivan's eyes soften a bit.

''Alfred, you smell.'' Ivan says changing the subject understanding how the young blond needs it and remembering when he was the same young fool. Now he feels too old and war stained to be as optimistic but the warmth Alfred gives him is nice and he is a greedy man, he will have the blond laugh for him.

''You also stink commie.'' Alfred laughed and Ivan chuckled. Alfred was so lost on the first free true smile the pale man gave that he haven't noticed how he shifted to him making their arms touch.

Meanwhile Natalia was being held by a tired brunette soldier.

''Please Natalia stop, he will be armed and I don't want you to be hurt!''

''What is that pig doing with brother?'' she hissed to Toris who peeked and looked through the foliage.

''Ah, he seams to be communicating friendly with Ivan… and he seams to be reciprocating…'' Toris says truthfully and confused. _Wait what?_

''He is tied we need to save him Toris'' Natalia hissed and he almost loosed his hold on her as for the first time he hears his first name from her mouth. The moment is interrupted by a loud laugh and a small one. Toris eyes widened and Natalia shrieked a bit in anger.

''He made brother laugh, that filth! I'm going to kill him!'' she hissed and he continued to hold her the best he could unintentionally making the leaves and foliage move.

''No stop! Please! Wait!'' Toris pleaded as shadows appeared on the other side of the pond, near the talking duo.

.

.

''You should take this ropes so I can clean myself, yes?'' Ivan smiles innocently making no notice of the growing complicity and Alfred just smirks.

''You wished! Nah, you are just fine like that... jump on the pond like that and you'll be fine!'' he laughed again and Ivan rolled his eyes.

''I'll jump if you jump, I'm not drowning on that cold thing alone.'' He joked bending making Alfred stop laughing also bending to him and look to the other side of the pond.

''Ivan dude, did you saw the foliage move?'' he frowned and stood making Ivan stand too still not able of moving his arms; the blond made sure to clamp the ropes every time he came back. It was paranoid and endearing. He looked but he saw nothing, only the wind making trees move.

''No…'' Ivan frowns and tenses feeling steps on the ground and foliage moving behind him, Alfred does the same.

''Mr. Jones.'' A loud voice asks and they jump a bit, Alfred turns with wide eyes and a bumping heart.

''No….'' he murmured as Ivan flinched and closed his eyed knowing it was his end.

* * *

><p><strong>next- <strong>Will they die? Will someone die? Will Natalia kill them? That would be funny XD She would be all rambo and killing soldiers, Alfred and Toris to keep her beloved brother! perhaps she would only break a few ribs of Toris.. who knows? xD

**Notes:** This is the end.. my only friend the end~~ *sings*

I re-wrote a few things to make it compatible with the few changed I had made. How nice :)

Did I mentioned that this is everything fictional? There are only a few truth facts like the war, the borders, the clothing, tortures and some little things. I have no idea if they had a week of truce when Stalin died, my guess is that it never happened xD I'm pretty sure if that had happened I would read it on my research.

.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

(Reviews are always appreciated )


	11. Chapter 11

**War soldiers**

Alfred a new young soldier has the ultimate plan to put an end to the cold war and rescue is friends but it doesn't goes as he wished and now he sees himself stuck with the enemy and with no other choice than trust in him.

**Disclaimer: this is merely fiction and I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.**

**style and category:** fictional AU; Drama

**Pairings:** RusAme; implied FrUk

**Warnings:** this may contain some language and heavy themes as violence, torture and sexual implications.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Toris grabbed Natalia's waist peeking to the other side of the pond. Five American soldiers surrounded quickly the blond soldier and his prisoneir. Ivan kept a calm look but the blond paled. Toris sighed shakily realising Ivan won't be leave with live and tried to drag Natalia who kept fighting him.

.

Alfred looked around with shaking breaths and members, as Matthew was looked to the ground and he looked again to the General trying to explain.

''I can explain!'' he said loudly enough to hid the shaking on his voice.

''Explain Mr Jones.'' The general said patiently while guns were pointed to the Soviet and him.

''It was a plan, I swear I'm not a traitor!'' suddenly the argument sound weak and he started swallowing dryly.

''Did Mr. Williams knew?'' the sergeant asked and he shook his head.

''No, only me! I acted alone!''

''Mr Jones-''

''Please believe. This plan was amazing but then it got out of control 'cause Francis was death and Ivan said Arthur would be soon death and I wanted to make him a trade coin but the I realised it was too late so I was trying to-''

''Shut up Mr. Jones!'' the general hisses and the rambling American frowns in anger and frustration.

''At least I'm trying to make something!''

_Oh Al…_ Matthew things heart paining as he glanced up and notices the sad look the Russian was giving him

''Mr. Jones you have to kill the soldier and will have to be revaluated and designated trusted to join us again!'' The general stated with incredible calm and patience showing why was he was the General. Alfred swallowed dry, not for him but for Ivan.

''No! There's no need to kill him, he can't go back!'' He said with conviction placing himself in front of the Russian making him confused and slightly flustered_. Brave but stupid. An endearing but dangerous combination._

Matthew glared at him with an open mouth and he made a plead with his eyes turning to the general again.

''Soldier Jones, I command you to kill that man now. He is enemy!''

Alfred shook his head,_ no, he's a friend._ He knows its wrong but he became a friend and he won't let them kill him. He has nowhere to go and two lovely sisters to take care. He's a good man like many other that were killed by him and in front of him and he is so tired of that. God shouldn't allow it! He won't let them take his _only_ friend away.

''No….'' he closes his eyes and looked with deep blue eyes filled with fire to them.

''Mr. Jones stay away from that man. You are arrested.'' The General stated with a solemn tone and the sergeant walked closer pointing a gun to Alfred who tuned around and looked to purple eyes placing his hands on the quickening rising and falling chest.

''Do it Alfred, you have much to loose.'' Ivan whispered lowly feeling a gun on his left temple and the American hands tightening on his coat.

''I can't… no, it's not fair! Say something! Join us or something!'' He looked up with angered sad eyes and his purple orbs sadly gazed back.

''You know I won't do that…'' Ivan smiled sadly and he shook his head resigning himself to the waited fate.

''You fucking commie… just… fuck…'' he placed his forehead on the tall man chest feeling a gun on his back head and a hand grabbing his arm roughly. He shrugged it off.

''Mr. Jones stand back now!'' the sergeant yelled and he flinched.

''Alfred, thank you.'' Ivan murmured and kissed his hair then a bullet craved on his head killing him with quick precision.

A scream was heard as foliage shook on the other side of the pond.

Alfred was too busy grabbing the falling death body with tears on his eyes. He ignored the gun resting on his neck and the arms pulling him away from the death body and kept cradling it as he knelt on the ground petting bloodied silver hair. The blood kept pouring staining his legs and the ground but he simply shook his head looking away with a lump on his throat, stinging on his eyes and heart breaking a bit more.

''Mr Williams take your brother from here and arrest him.'' The General orders as a few soldiers run to the other side of the pond where the scream was emanated.

Matthew nodded and walked slowly to his brother who clung to the body silent angered tears running through his face. The gun never left his temple as he cradled the body with a distant gaze._ All his friends, all the good man falling like dominoes because of a few bastards. He doesn't even know why the war started! Why did he decide to join the army willingly? Why? He lost another because of his stupidity... he lost an important one... Oh God... he lost his soviet..._

Three soldiers watched the display with a mist of disgust and pity and Matthew held Alfred when he finally released the body. The two high ranking members watched the scene with pity on their eyes. Another lost _soldier_.

.

Toris dragged a hysteric Natalia with him running from the soldiers. They saw the display as he had an incredibly hard time holding her. The worse was when the bullet trespassed Ivan's silvery hair. Natalia lost all strength on her legs screaming and crying and a lump grew on Toris throat as tears fell quickly of his eyes. Somehow he managed to drag her with him and leave dragging her bag on the ground.

They kept running to nowhere hoping they will not be found by enemies as the girl cried and sobbed harshly through her way.

.

…

.

When the three soldiers came back Alfred was already on the cell tent with ropes around his body, handcuffs on his wrists. Matthew murmured comfort words to him but he could feel how silently disappointed Matthew was for him to get attached. He silently cursed his own brother for loosing his humanity on that Hell.

He prayed for all those men souls. He prayed to God to be kind to Francis, Arthur and Ivan. He prayed that Ivan would forgive him for what happened. It was his fault… He always manages to mess things up, his mother was right 'Hell is full of good intentions'.

He glared at the ground missing his brother excusing himself for a bit. He didn't care. He lay on the ground and tried to sleep. His head was pounding and his heart broken.

He got too attached but he doesn't regret it, he got see the soviet laughing freely and truthfully because of him and that warmed him enough to rest for a while. He also remembers the chapped lips on his own which made him draw a smile. They'll never know _that_!

.

.

''You called sir?''

''Yes Williams, do you know if your brother knows about who was the source of that scream?'' the general asked with a worried frown and he shook his head.

''I am sure he doesn't know.'' He replies and the General nodded.

''Perhaps it was a fugitive woman that saw the events, let's hope it was it because our men lost her…''

The sergeant entered on the room and looked at Matthew.

''How is Jones?''

''Not looking well Sir.'' He said truthfully and he nodded with a disappointed sad look.

''Sensitive kid, he always gets attached to the wrong things… That kills the soldier on him.'' Matthew frowned a at that and was dismissed.

He ran to his lonely tent and started packing two bags in secret; he will take his brother from here. They are not _soldiers_, they are man!

.

. O .

.

Night came quickly to Matthew, incredibly slow to Alfred.

Alfred refused to eat and drink. He was mad, sad, frustrated and blaming himself.

The two soldiers on guard eyed him with suspicion and a certain amount of disgust. He doesn't know how Francis and Arthur could bear the looks that the few ones that suspected gave them. He simply mourned a friend and they acted like this imagine if the knew about the-

Alfred sobbed silently remembering the kiss they shared. So timid, shy and hesitated but oh so filled with something he can't put a finger on. No girl gave him that feeling and he found himself imagining if that happened in other circumstances. _They will never take that from him! NEVER!_

_Does that even mean he is homosexual? Does that even makes a man be one?_ He stopped himself from having an existential crisis. That is the last thing he wants now… He truly doesn't care about the implications of that, he simple enjoyed Ivan and everything about him. He felt at ease with him and he should have come back soon but he was not able to leave him… _It's his fault… _how he hated that fact!

He wanted to punch something but his hands were restrained so he made a frustrated growl and whimpered. He hates this Hell! This was only the breaking point.

.

Matthew gathered a few things in secret and kept doing his shores. The General made him a little at ease thinking he was feeling betrayed but no, he is mad! Not with Alfred and not even with the soviet soldier. He is angered because that War hurts him, hurts his brother kills everyone they love and care and he wants to get out as much as his brother.

Night came and he said the guards he was the one replacing them with the sergeant. They took no notice of the lie handing him the keys of the cuffs and he walked to a red eyed Alfred.

''Al, come. We are leaving.'' He stated loosing the ropes from his brother and keeping an eye on around them. Most of the soldiers were already on their tents or preparing themselves to sleep. The highest ranks were making notes about the events of the day to send them. They had to be quick.

''Matt…I'm sorry.'' he looked up with a small heartbreaking smile and Matthew felt his heart break a bit with that.

''Please Al… its okay...'' he smiles weakly to his brother and tugged the cuffs off.

''You are not mad?'' he asked sniffing and he shook his head.

''Of course not, now come. I have the things behind our tent ready to leave. We must run.'' He warned and Alfred nodded rubbing his wrists frowning and _wondering_ if Ivan was hurting because of the ropes.

Matthew noticed the look on his eyes and hugged him. ''Its fine Al, you will grieve later for him now lets go please.'' Alfred nodded wishing Matthew to smell of fresh pines and earthy as Ivan.

They walked slowly and Alfred had to hid a few times, Matthew pretended to be with nauseas and no one made questions after asking if he was going to be fine. When they finally walked out of the tents they started running out of the base radius.

After two hours Alfred looked to their hold hands. It was comforting now that he knows that Matthew is not mad with him for getting attached. Them against the world as always.

''Where are we going to?''

''Switzerland. It's the safer and closer place to be.'' Matthew stated softly and he nodded.

''Matt, I don't want to fight anymore…'' he said looking to his brother who nodded and gave a small smile.

''Me neither.''

* * *

><p><strong>next- <strong>epilogue

**Notes:** This is the end.. my only friend the end~~ *sings*

oh the end.. my eyes stung a bit on this but I feel I failed though... sorry for that.

.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

(Reviews are always appreciated )


	12. epilogue

**War soldiers**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Epilogue

Toris and Natalia kept walking. Toris ran out of tears for his friend and was still touched by the scene. He could notice the small distant smile his friend gave the blond soldier that defended him. He would say that there are much worse ways of dying though it didn't reduce the ache on his heart and the depressed feeling that invaded him.

Natalia walked on his side silent and grieving. She only sniffed as she walked but he could feel her pain through the air. He promised to take care of her if they finally find a safe place.

Two days of walking, starving and exhaustion they found a small city who took them with open arms and she sent the news to his sister through a old lady that saw the grieve on her heart.

Years later they moved to Belarus with a close relationship.

.

…

.

After weeks, a few fights, steeling food from anonymous people and do everything for survival they caught a clandestine bus to France.

They decided to change route and go to Spain. Yes, Spain was a poor groing country but was in peace and kept somewhat away from the routes they made before making it a good place. The weather helped their choice, Alfred hated cold weather and Spain was weather. He never asked if Ivan likes the cold but he had he feeling he didn't for the way he snuggled on the scarf. He should had kept the scarf but he knows the bastards wouldn't let him take it with him.

A few months later they started their lives there. It was a hard adaptation due language difficulties but Alfred caugh it well enough and even found it amusing. It was warm, _caliente_ and dynamic. _He still prefered the rolled way of Ivan words. _

Alfred prayed every Sunday on church for his lost friends and Matthew made a little memorial with candles.

Alfred never forgot Ivan. He came to terms that he started feeling deep feelings for him in the little time they had. If he stopped to think he would realise it was enough time for him to know many things. That brough smiles to his face.

Matthew was aware that he never forgave himself but they kept living and even finding happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> This is the end.. my only friend the end~~

I still have the feeling I failed but remember this one was my first.. I was a virgin! *laghs* even with all the time I took for this, the fact that I lost it and found it months later! The fact that I changed a few things is also a given! I had fun... *nods*

.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

(Reviews are always appreciated)


End file.
